1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surfboards and similar aquafoils configured to provide superior stability and maneuverability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A technical article by the present inventor, "Surfboards and Broadbill Swordfish: New Designs Based on the Hydro-Calculus Of The World's Fastest Swimming Creature," Groundswell Society Annual Publication, 1997, pp. 52-65, describes surfboard designs based on studies of specimens of the broadbill swordfish. These designs, applied to both shortboards and longboards, incorporate a tri-fin system which enhances performance in terms of overall maneuverability and stability throughout a broad range of wave conditions.
Also, surfboards with inwardly curved side edges have been known for many years, as shown, for example, by U.S. Design Pat. No. 55,079 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,000, both issued in the 1920's. Other surfboards of this type are disclosed in the inventor's article mentioned above. Also known are surfboards having tail notches centered on the longitudinal centerline of the board. Examples of such designs are also shown in the foregoing article and their purpose is to increase stability and maneuverability.